In the field of the handheld device, a touch screen may provide better interactive experience for a user, and thus has gradually replaced the traditional keyboard and become a mainstream of an input device. In the related art, the touch screen is fixed onto a display screen of a display device by means of various processes. For example, in recent years, the mainstream smartphone on the market has a touch screen as the input device. Therefore, the size of a mobile phone can be effectively used so that the display area can be maximized. In order to implement a thinner and lighter mobile phone to improve the user experience, it is a main development direction to integrate the touch screen onto a display module.
So far, as for the smartphone, besides a basic function of telecommunication, it has further functions of running various APP (application) softwares, which may better meet a user's requirements on multimedia such as videos, music, games and news. As a result, due to the integration of the touch screen and the display screen in the related art, an operation has to be carried out within the display area of the mobile phone by the user's fingers. Therefore, for certain applications such as videos, games and the like, a continuity for the user's operation is adversely affected, and thus the operation experience of the user is deteriorated.